Familia
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Kuon se habia alejado de sus padres pero ya era hora de volver y no lo haria solo


**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat no me pertenece XD

**Familia**

Estaba parado frente al portón de la enorme casa con Kyoko a su lado tomándolo de la mano, Kuon se sentía muy nervioso, contarle a la chica todos y cada uno de sus secretos no había sido una tarea fácil pero aun así pese a todas sus expectativas ella lo había aceptado totalmente, sin ningún tipo de reservas, por esa razón le pidió que lo acompañara para la ultima misión que tenia que hacer antes de poder estar en paz consigo mismo.

Saco las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, las llaves que no habían sido cambiadas desde el día en que se fue; ya que sus padres siempre conservaron la esperanza de que él volviera, las llaves que el mismo había escondido en un lugar de su apartamento que no pudiera ver fácilmente para así sentirse un poco menos culpable porque sabia lo mucho que había lastimado a sus padres. Una vez que pasaron las rejas de la entrada se dirigieron a la puerta principal, mientras caminaban Kyoko estaba maravillada por el jardín, era enorme, el verde reinaba por todas partes y las flores eran preciosas.

Se pararon frente a las puertas de madera con tantos detalles y relieves que parecían la entrada a un mundo fantástico, Kyoko tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no ponerse gritar de emoción, esta vez Kuon se acerco solo a abrir la puerta, en su casa no había empleados después de que una vez una trabajadora intentara vender chismes de sus padres, eran falsos pero eso no impidió que durante varias semanas los reporteros los siguieran en exceso, Kyoko estaba detrás de él respaldándolo en todo lo que fuera necesario, pero ambos sabían que el primer paso que Kuon diera dentro de la casa tenia que darlo solo, así como solo había tomado la decisión hace casi siete años de partir.

Una vez abierta la puerta dio unos pasos dentro, todo estaba como lo recordaba, incluso el olor era mismo, la calidez que sintió una vez dentro hizo que los recuerdos mas profundos que había guardado por tantos años lo invadieran, sin duda había extrañado esa casa, aquel lugar que siempre seria su hogar por las personas que vivían ahí. Kuu y Juliena habían estado en la sala viendo una película pero cuando escucharon los ruidos se acercaron a la puerta.

-¿Kuon?- dijo Juliena en un susurro totalmente sorprendida, una parte de ella tenia miedo, había soñado en tantas ocasiones que su hijo regresaba que sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría.

-Mamá- dijo viendo cariñosamente a la mujer que aun tenia la mano en su boca ahogando un grito- Papá- se giro un poco para ver mejor a Kuu- He regresado a casa- sonrío tímidamente, estaba muy nervioso porque no los culparía si lo odiaban, después de todo los había dejado por muchos años.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, mi pequeñito!- Juliena corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nos alegra que estés devuelta hijo-se acerco para unirse al abrazo estaba realmente feliz pero se controlo, no quería abrumar a su hijo y sabia que su esposa difícilmente se controlaría.

-Los he extrañado mucho- dijo con la voz un poco quebrada, realmente los había echado mucho de menos pero se había dicho a si mismo que era algo totalmente prohibido.

-Y nosotros a ti cariño- hablo Juliena tiernamente.

\- ¿Kyoko?- dijo viendo a la joven que se había quedado cerca de la puerta y miraba la escena con una sonrisa, traía el cabello castaño, lacio y le llegaba a los hombros, ambos había decidido cambiar su imagen antes de dejar el país ya que hablarían con la prensa hasta después de realizar ese viaje.

-Hola papá- dijo tímidamente.

-¡Kyoko!- grito el hombre para ir corriendo hacia la chica, abrazo a la actriz y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras la cargaba- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que mi niña haya venido a verme!- cuando vio a Kuon se dijo a si mismo que actuaria tranquilamente para no aturdirlo pero eso no tenia nada que ver con la joven actriz.

-¿Ella es Kyoko?- dijo curioso Juliena separándose de su hijo y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su esposo con la joven que luchaba por controlar el vomito después de tantas vueltas que le había dado el rubio.

-Si ella es nuestra hija, ¿Qué te parece?- hablo Kuu totalmente orgulloso, parecía un niño que presumía algo brillante a sus amigos.

-¡Es hermosa!-dijo cortando la distancia entre ellas para abrazarla e igual que hizo su esposo comenzó a dar vueltas con la joven.

Kuon se sintió un poco ignorado pero sonrío al ver la felicidad que demostraban sus padres, él hace años les había quitado a su pequeño pero ahora que regreso no lo había hecho solo, pues había regresado con su pequeña.

-Mas que un recibimiento amoroso parece una tortura- dijo con un toque de burla en su voz- Creo que es hora de que la dejen respirar- se preocupo al ver que Kyoko era prácticamente asfixiada en un abrazo doble cortesía de sus padres.

-¡Oh, querida no te desmayes!- dijo Juliena una vez que se separaron de Kyoko y se dieron cuanta que la joven muy apenas tenia fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo preparare una comida para darles la bienvenida- dijo Kuu felizmente.

-Solo quieres comer, ¿Verdad?- dijo Kuon mirando detenidamente, Kuu rio nervioso al verse descubierto.

-¿Quieres que ayude?-dijo Kyoko una vez que se encontró mejor.

-No- dijo rotundamente- Eres una invitada, hoy te toca disfrutar, mejor acompaña a Juliena a la sala así se conocen mejor.

Juliena y Kyoko se fueron a la sala, mientras que Kuon acompaño a su padre a la cocina, aunque no intervenía mucho ya que no quería arruinar las delicias que Kuu cocinaba.

-La razón por la que te fuiste, ¿Lograste encontrar lo que buscabas?- pregunto Kuu.

-Si -sonrío ampliamente y Kuu casi sintió que podía llorar de felicidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio la felicidad que creyó que su hijo había perdido.

-¿Y que era eso?-necesitaba saber que era lo que su hijo había necesitado para poder perdonarse a si mismo.

-Ella- dijo sin dar mas explicaciones, Kuu lo entendió perfectamente, cuando había conocido a la joven actriz se dio cuenta que poseía algo especial pero solo ahora después de ver lo mucho que había ayudado a su hijo comprendió la magnitud de las capacidades de la chica.

Durante el resto del tiempo que duro la preparación de la comida se habían dedicado a hablar de lo que habían sido sus vidas esos últimos años y Kuon se atrevió a contarle a su padre que conocía a Kyoko desde que eran niños, cuando Kuu se entero la palabra "sorprendido" se quedaba corta para describir la expresión que puso.

-Hermosas damas es hora de que pasen al comedor, la comida estará lista en un minuto- dijo Kuu elegantemente.

-¿Cómo les fue conociéndose?- pregunto Kuon al ver la enorme sonrisa de su madre.

-¡Excelente!-dijo extasiada- Estaba a punto de decirle a Kyoko que mañana iríamos de compras.

-Me parece genial, nos divertiremos mucho-dijo Kuu feliz.

-No, ustedes no irán- hablo firmemente.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- parecía un niño al que le acaban de decir que no le comprarían un juguete.

-Tú ya la tuviste para ti cuando fuiste a Japón y como ahora son novios Kuon la ha tenido para el estos últimos días, así que merezco tenerla para mi sola por lo menos mañana- sus ojos parecían gritar que no aceptaba replicas. Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada, ambos sabía cuando era mejor no oponerse por su propia seguridad.

\- Gracias Juliena-san

-¿Juliena-san?-dijo la rubia como si la actriz hubiera dicho una blasfemia- Nada de eso, si mi esposo tiene el privilegió de ser llamado papá yo merezco ser llamada mamá.

-Está bien – dijo Kyoko un poco nerviosa.

-Está bien… ¿Qué?-dijo Juliena.

-Está bien mamá- sus mejillas tornaron rosa claro.

-¡Eres tan tierna!-grito para luego abalanzarse sobre la joven por quinta ocasión desde que la conoció.

La comida pasó entre risas y anécdotas, todos estaban felices, era un momento que habían esperado por mucho tiempo. Un poco después de la comida Kyoko salió al jardín y una vez mas se sintió fascinada por lo mucho que este parecía brillar, durante la comida se había enterado que era Juliena quien personalmente cuidaba de ese maravilloso lugar.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Kuon abrazándola por la espalda.

-Si, es solo que el jardín parece sacado de un cuento de hadas no pude resistir verlo de nuevo- sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Te sientes feliz aquí?

-Claro, tu familia es fantástica

-Nuestra familia, no olvides que ahora tu también perteneces a aquí-dijo haciéndola girar para verla de frente.

-Gracias- acaricio el rostro de su novio.

-No amor, gracias a ti por salvarme de la oscuridad- se inclino para besar los dulces labios a los que se había vuelto adicto.

Por fin era el comienzo de una nueva era, el ciclo de oscuridad de Kuon había terminado ahora que estaba con su familia.

Fin.

Pienso que los suegros de Kyoko son fantásticos porque la adoraran XD

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Ayudan a olvidar esos día lluviosos :D)

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
